In general, a liquid such as chemicals used for semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses and general chemicals is charged into a storage container at a production plant, and is then shipped with a cap attached to an opening portion formed on the storage container. It is known that a special cap with piping fixed thereto is attached to the opening portion for withdrawing the liquid stored in such a storage container (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Sho 63-232127).
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Sho 63-232127, the liquid stored in the storage container can be drawn up through the piping or withdrawn by supplying a gas for pumping out the liquid into the storage container.